


Ready Player Cum

by DickBoober



Category: Original Work, Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Loli, Lolicon, Lolita, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Phone Sex, Public Sex, Ready Player Cum, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shota, Shotacon, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virtual Reality, cum, cum in, cumming, nut, nutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBoober/pseuds/DickBoober
Summary: Follow Dick Sanchez as he finds love in the Oasis and bonds with a girl over their love of video games. Story will include underage sex, love, fluff, and plenty of other kinks.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Character(s), Art3mis | Samantha Cook/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 19





	Ready Player Cum

"Hello, and welcome to the Oasis, please create a new character and login."

Username: *This can be changed at any time!*  
Password: *Don't tell your password to anyone!*

I thought for a moment. Then entered it all in.

"Login now registered! Please proceed to character creation!"

Username: DickBoober  
Password: P@$SVV0RD

I gave my avatar a holographic appear, like a male version of Cortana from Halo. At least for now. I was given the default jeans and t-shirt and my character spawned in the lobby. I looked around the Oasis at the plethora of avatars, finding pleasure in the uniqueness everyone gave themselves.

I looked at my mini-map and to look for the shopping center so that I could load up on gear. On my way there I noticed someone, a girl. Going the opposite direction, about to pass me. Her avatar was cute, a blue slime girl sure, but cute. 

5 feet away from me, she stopped and caught me staring. [She smiled, and softly giggled, putting a finger to her lip as she began to stare back at me.](https://pr.gec.im/donmai.us/ac280e351edcddd80980db7373770c6f.jpg)

I chuckled, before covering my face and speed walking towards the shop, not looking back.

I was almost there when I felt someone pull me into an alley between the Halo and Titanfall shops. "Hey! Who do you-?!"

When I saw who it was, my mouth shut and it shut tight. Before me was a well known user in the Oasis. Art3mis. She's the best of the best. I heard about here long before today when I got my own Oasis headset, suit, treadmill, and all that.

"You new, right?" She asked sternly.

"Y-yes ma'am!" I replied, realizing she must've just seen my level 0 in my user profile.

"Good, I need a new guy to... help me out."

"Me? New guy? Help you? W-w-w-w-with what?" I was getting real flustered.

"Stress reliever." She said as she grabbed my rest and teleported us both to a bedroom.

"Wait, where are we? How'd we do that?" I was super confused, everything was going so fast. Then her words clicked with me. "Stress reliever?" I turned back to her, "What do you mean a stress reliever?"

"Wow, you are stupid." She said as she began taking [_off her clothes...._](https://poppy.paheal.net/_images/47747c17bc3c736de7c1bf060107c76c/2889497%20-%20Art3mis%20readyplayerone.jpg)

"Holy shit..."

"What are you waiting for?" She said as she stripped herself of her panties, "get naked!"

I nodded enthusiastically before ripping my default clothes off.

I stood there naked as she got on her knees and took my blue cock in her hands. The touch was simulated in my irl suit.

She began to stroke it and looked up at me, "how old are ya, kid?"

"T-twelve!"

"Nineteen. Nice to meet you kid."

"You too!"

She giggled before [taking my head in her mouth, her eyes shut tight](https://poppy.paheal.net/_images/843a4054e940bdd1fca74635978f3709/2552720%20-%20Art3mis%20DarkPolygon%20Ready_player_one.png). It felt warm and cozy, and it was only my tip,[ which she proceeded to lick](https://pr.gec.im/gelbooru.com/9f19bb60f073fa956456c0bb115b2046.gif). Her tongue danced across the most sensitive part of my body, and it was amazing. She began to bob her head back and forth, making me feel immense pleasure. She opened her eyes as she decided to try and deepthroat my entire cock. She looked into my eyes as she slowly pulled back to the tip, letting me feel her throat pull my head back, trying desperately to swallow it, to no avail. She did that again and again until I eventually caved. I fell forward and pushed the on the back of her head pushing myself as deep down her throat as possible. "I'm c-cumming!"

I heard a muffled moan followed by the sounds of my load seeping down her throat. I kept pumping it in, and when I finished, I pulled my 9-inch long dong out of her. It came out with a flop before going limp, I watched her swallow it all. 

She stood up and smiled, she snapped her fingers and we teleported back into the alleyway with our clothes back on. She placed a finger on her lip, "I'll be in touch, DickBoober~" 

She teleported away before anything could be said.

All I can say, though, was that was amazing!


End file.
